This project involves AIDS research. Keywords: AIDS HIV A main goal of this project is to provide support of National Toxicology Program (NTP) hazard identification activities targeted toward the prevention of diseases or adverse effects caused by environmental exposure to chemical or physical agents. Toxicity testing is an important aspect of public health research in that it serves to identify chemicals that are hazardous to human health. This program is designed to evaluate toxicity following early life exposure to environmental chemicals.